Enabling simultaneous access to several related items of interest (e.g., goods or service) is important. For example, a tourist visiting a new city may find it convenient to use his/her cell phone to not only look for local attractions, but also at the same time search and pay for parking meters.
Difficulties abound, however. Accessing different services using a mobile device often requires several different applications. Each of these several different applications needs to be individually searched, downloaded, installed, configured, and executed—a quite cumbersome process. In the above example, a tourist may need a map app for discovering tourist attractions, and a separate parking app for search and paying parking meters.
There is therefore a need for improved techniques to provide context sensitive service bundles.
Hard-coded, fixed service bundles are no option any more, as new services are released on daily basis and existing services are changed, replaced by newer once or even discontinued. Hence a flexible service bundle is required, where a service provider can easily add new services and replace existing ones.